mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaimin Aokusa
Appearance General Appearance Kaimin is a tall man with vibrant green hair. He has lazy golden eyes most of the time and prefers to wear loose comfortable clothes. Has awful posture most of the time as well. Hero Costume Styro-man's hero outfit are pieces of styrofoam fashioned to look like real metal armor. Almost completely indistinguishable from real metal until touched directly. He carries a small length of cloth to help stop the bleeding of extreme wounds of his rescues Personality He is a very relaxed person who dislikes conflict very much. He is lazy to an extreme fault only really caring about rescue and not stopping villainy completely since "a villain will always exist as long as a hero does." Spends a majority of his off time sleeping or resting. When a fight seems close he uses his quirk hoping to intimidate the opponent into surrender since fighting hurts. Character Background Kaimin was born to a very normal family with not a lot of eventful things happening in his life. Growing up other kids would usually bully him due to the weaker nature of his quirk but it didn't bother him much as long as he could keep the peace in his life up. He made it to his high school years pretty easily getting average marks in all subjects and aspired to be a salaryman at his father's workplace earning a living and not pursuing a luxurious path like most of his classmates that aspired to be heroes themselves. One day, at his school's disaster practice test he was working with a classmate in a rock slide area when his classmate lost his footing and fell to where the rocks would soon be falling onto. Not being fast enough to save him from the rocks falling he was able to dig him out quickly while the supervising hero was still rushing over. After seeing the fear in his classmates' eyes and the praise he received from the professional hero he decided maybe helping save people from disasters and rescuing them from danger might not be a bad life to live. He began studying more seriously during the hero classes at his school spending his efforts specifically using his quirk to help in times of distress and disaster. He easily besieged locations by breaking walls down and found that rarely was anyone trapped or restrained by something he couldn't transform into styrofoam and break to free them. After high school, he regretfully informed his father that he had no desire to be a salaryman but instead wanted to found a rescue agency. His father was so proud his son had become passionate about something he dipped into his savings and helped him fund what would later be called the rescue rangers Aspects # "So bored, I feel like sleeping." # "I'm a lover, not a fighter." # Can't leave til it's all settled. Quirk Sty-Restructure This quirk allows anything the user touches, with the exception of other living creatures, to be turned completely into styrofoam. As long as he remains directly in contact it will it stay styrofoam. When he lets go of will turn back to normal however it will retain all of its speed and momentum if it was thrown or knocked out of his grasp. Category:NPC Category:Heroes